(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of consumer products and particularly to the formation of a wrapping around a plurality of articles in, for example, the formation of a cigarette package. More specifically, this invention is directed to a packaging machine, especially a multi-station machine, for arranging plural articles in a shaped bundle, applying a wrapping around the bundle and closing the ends of wrapping over the bundle to complete a package. Accordingly, the general objects are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for use in the packaging of cigarettes. Apparatus is known in the art for forming a wrapping about a "block" of cigarettes, to define a package, and subsequently folding and glueing the ends of the wrapping to close the package. These prior art packaging machines comprise a plurality of serially arranged turntables which support cells into which the initially loose cigarettes are loaded. These turntables are axially and radially offset with respect to one another and, as the cigarettes are transferred from one turntable to the next during the packaging operation, the cells on adjacent turntables are momentarily axially aligned so that the contents of one cell may be transferred into another. Typically, the loose cigarettes are arranged into "blocks" on a first turntable and these "blocks" are subsequently transferred into hollow mandrels on a wrapping turntable. A wrapping is applied around the blocks on the wrapping turntable, a first package end formed by folding and gluing the wrapping and the partially completed packages, which are still open at one end, are subsequently transferred to a further turntable which forms part of an end closing device.
The hollow mandrels on the wrapping turntable have a length which is greater than the length of the cigarettes being packaged. Accordingly, during the transfer of the partially formed package to the turntable of the end closing apparatus, the cigarettes may impact against the first forward end of the package whereby either the cigarettes may be damaged or the said first end may open since the glue has not had time to set.
There has been a long standing desire in the art to eliminate the impingement of the cigarettes against the first formed end of the newly formed package. Thus, published German patent application Ser. No. 28 51 473 describes a device wherein movement is imparted to the block of cigarettes such that it performs a catch-up motion relative to the package. This motion is controlled so that the bottom of the block reaches the bottom of the package as the package comes to rest. Such catch-up movements are relatively complicated to implement and control and, even if successfully achieved, serve only to reduce the magnitude of the impact of the cigarettes against the end of the package. Support for the end of the package is not provided and thus it may still open before the glue has set.